1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an autonomous mobile apparatus that moves autonomously along near a specified person, as well as a method of that mobility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-287183 (JP-A-2001-287183) proposes an automated transport robot for automatically transporting a product to a destination. This automated transport robot places a product in a storage compartment of the robot, locks a lock portion, and moves to a specified target location. When it is confirmed that the robot has reached the specified target location and the registered handler has been confirmed, the lock portion unlocks so that the registered handler can reliably take the product that is in the storage compartment of the robot out at the specified target location.
However, although this automated transport robot is able to automatically transport a product to a destination, no consideration is given to having it move along near a person so as to ensure the safety of that person.